User talk:TheAdamBomb2
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Legal Trouble page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 18:57, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Sultan RS In GTA V, you can modify the stock Sultan into an RS version. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 22:21, December 28, 2013 (UTC) RE It means that you can't revert an edit from an admin because he's an admin and he's 100% right about the matter. Plus, remember to start a new section and sign your posts when talking to other people. You can sign your posts by using the four tildes. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 14:31, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Entity XF edit war about spelling It's spelled "tyre" in British English, stop assuming people can't spell just because you don't realise there are different ways to spell it. FeelYourWikiLeak (talk) 13:00, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Tyre Have you read the wikipedia article? Because it opens with "A tire (U.S. English) or tyre (British English)". Tyre is correct so there's no need to change it. Tom Talk 13:35, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :There's English (the British and original language) and American English. Tom Talk 13:37, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ::English is the language, American English is what you use, North America is the only place that use American English, every other English speaking nation uses English (or as you put it British English). If you learn English in anywhere but North America, you learn English, not American English. Tom Talk 13:41, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I get that. But the same can be said for English users, they might see the American spelling and think it's wrong. Since English is the most spoken language here we'll stick with English, not American English. Tom Talk 13:50, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Warning If you revert my edit again, you'll receive a block. Tom Talk 13:51, December 30, 2013 (UTC) You can't block people because you feel you should always be right. please sir tell me how i can receive less emails about pages i'm following being edited. : To stop getting emails go to your user profile page (click on your username in the top right corner) then go to the Following tab, and click the X''' next to a page name to stop following it. FeelYourWikiLeak (talk) 15:37, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Block I warned you. You're blocked for a week. Tom Talk 13:53, December 30, 2013 (UTC) You sir are abusing your powers and blocking me because I spell tire differently. The logical solution is to delete the sentence containing the word "tire" from the Entity XF page. :I explained why "tyre" is correct and why it's staying, you continued to revert my edit, I warned you, you did it again, so I blocked you for a week. I did not abuse my powers, I didn't block you because you spell a word differently, I blocked you for edit warring and ignoring staff. Tom Talk 15:07, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :What's edit warring, and I explained why "tire" is correct and can you please unblock me from editing my own profile. :: You could have searched the web, you would have found Edit warring. Others explained why "tyre" is correct too. If you know both versions are correct, stop changing it! FeelYourWikiLeak (talk) 15:43, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Can someone please edit the gta v vehicles template as the f620 is a coupe not a super/hyper car. Reply You come back from your block and start doing the same thing again, I have every right to block you but I'll give you another chance. Tyre is correct, leave it. Tom Talk 02:16, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :I would never ban someone for changing the spelling of a word mistakenly - as much as you like to think it was, that's not why I blocked you. People get blocked when they continue to change it after a staff member has told them not to multiple times - like you. We're not going to remove every word that's spelled differently in America, that would mean removing 'colour' and 'favourite', it makes no sense to do that. Tom Talk 02:23, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Most people listen to warnings, so it's rarely an issue. Tom Talk 10:30, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::TheAdamBomb2, listen, like Tom explained above: There is American English (you and I use) and there is Britannic English. If there are vehicles or anything else made in Britain in an article, do you change their specific English words into American English? No, you don't. Vice versa, if there are American vehicles or stuff written in our English in an article, do you change some of the words to British English? No, you don't. Learn the difference. --'''Tony1998 (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 02:30, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::The use of Britannic English is for (America's POV) overseas use. The Americans (including you and I), will stick with our version of English. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 00:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::::It's the time zone thing that is compiled in our signatures. It doesn't work, as it doesn't fit our actual timeline. For example, in this time of message, the time in my time zone 5:05 PM PST. It won't read it because the time zone it set to "Los Angeles" and the time would be totally off. It's a problem no one really cares about, anyway. :P --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 01:07, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Z-Type We both know the Z-type can only be obtained by buying it from the internet, so don't revert my edit, someone has possibly put that there to create some confusion. If you disagree, talk with an admin. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 18:03, January 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Z-type Oh? So it spawned there for you, and you immediatly think it will "now and then" spawn there? I would like some footage; of you or someone else smashing in the window, or at least hotwiring the Z-type, because it just sounds too silly to me. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 18:22, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Air Theatre Where exactly is the "Air Theatre"? Tom Talk 00:43, January 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hang on. I don't think there is a gas company page. I'll restore your page. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:34, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Canis Mesa Hey man, I don't want any trouble or an edit war or something. I'm just saying that the vehicles in GTA are well-based off of cars in real life, and thus, share similar body styles. The Mesa Grande has an identical body shape to the Jeep Wrangler aside from stuff like headlights or grille. In vehicle articles, we tend to base the information off of real-life car info. That is why we use names like coupés, sedans, etc. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 01:18, January 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: If he doesn't force him then your way is best. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:35, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Reply The house is completely done when you finish the game. But it isn't like that as soon as you move in, that's what the trivia states. Tom Talk 17:08, February 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: He's blocked. Thanks for telling me. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:44, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Suicide doors The Cadillac Fleetwood did indeed have suicide doors. Look at this article. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 03:22, February 15, 2014 (UTC) You said that Tracey also mention Michael special hability in the storyline, in which mission she does this? I want to confirm. Thank you. Crate Drops Why did you undo my changes on Crate Drops? Nebiksrazu (talk) 12:15, February 19, 2014 (UTC) The question mark was not the only thing in that change. I also added some useful information to the special crate section. Do you mind if I put that back in? Nebiksrazu (talk) 12:37, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Gustenburg. I'd like to point out in-game wise the Gustenburg is treated as an MG not an SMG...just sayin'.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 21:30, March 3, 2014 (UTC) What I'm saying is, yes in real life it's an SMG, but in the game it's treated as an MG, it shares the same ammo counter as the MG's instead of an SMG.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 21:38, March 3, 2014 (UTC) By "ammo counter" I'm talking about ammo reserve, the SMG's and MG share separate ammo reserve yes? If you fired an entire magazine of the Sweeper and changed to an MG you'd notice the ammo reserve has changed while the SMG's hasn't.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 21:42, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Video Hey man! I suggest you report the video about the car website to an admin to check out. I'll check it out too. Do you have the video URL or name? ( ) 02:53, March 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ok just give me the name and I'll take a look myself. You said it was a trailer right? ( ) 02:58, March 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 There are chances that it may be a hack since The Business Update is released tomorrow or actually in two hours I think. What's the name of this YouTube video. I need to check it out so that we can put it down on the wiki if it is real. ( ) 03:04, March 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay! Sounds cool! Don't forget! ( ) 03:26, March 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Rims Hey TheAdamBomb2. Sorry to cause all the confusion. In my opinion, when I looked at the Elegy's rims, then looked at the GTR's rims, I saw a giant resemblance to one another. This is just my opinion and yes we'll discuss this tomorrow. ( ) 05:12, March 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Heavy Pistol I see that you have bad vision. Don't revert my edit unless you are 100% sure that the gun either has operating gun mechanics and do some research, please. Reply We're fully staffed right now. There isn't a minimum edit count or anything, you just have to know the rules, be competent, active, and get along with the other staff members well enough. I've blocked the guy for a week, he'd been warned about it before and that was completely out of order. Tom Talk 10:04, March 23, 2014 (UTC)